1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for controlling an output condition of information to be outputted from a device such as a sound and an image.
2. Related Art
A device configured to control a sound volume with a touch panel has been known. For example, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2006-42170 (hereinafter, simply referred to as '170 Publication) discloses a reproducing device that includes a display unit provided with a touch panel. The display unit displays, as a screen for controlling a sound volume of music, an object having a plurality of bars radially disposed each of which includes two or more spots linearly aligned. When operating the touch panel as drawing a circle clockwise or counterclockwise thereon, a user can control the sound volume.